Ordered To Love
by Ataris
Summary: Palpatine orders his secondincommand to produce an heir to the throne of the galactic empire.
1. Summary

Author: Ataris

Genre: Romance; Angst

Rating: PG

Plot: Five years after the formation of the galactic empire, anti-slavery laws have been abolished, the innocent are imprisoned and the corrupted are awarded. Emperor Cos Palpatine, no longer capable of producing an heir to the throne of his mighty empire and wishing a legacy to extend all others, had ordered his second-in-command to produce an heir. Lord Vader still in love with the memory of his deceased wife Padme, refused his master's order to find a new mate and produce a child to play puppet to the galactic empire. Unknown to the Emperor and his apprentice is that Padme Naberrie-Skywalker and her twin children survived the turbulent child labour on Polis Massa. After returning to her home planet of Naboo, she and her children were sold into slave trade. Frustrated with Darth Vader's refusal to take another woman into his bed, he condemns Vader's action to the guardianship over the planetary system of Naboo in hopes that he will find a suitable mistress from one of the exotic women that holds her body for sale in the cold, damp streets of the former glorious city of Theed.


	2. Where is Sykes?

**Ordered To Love**

**Author: **Ataris

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with the Star Wars saga.

**Genre: **Romance

**Author's Note: **To explain all of the main characters in the story you can go to the following website: http/boards. you have any questions about the characters or the storyline, you are more than welcome to e-mail me. As I am aware that there may or may not be some confusion over the status of the character Sykes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He had paused at the low murmur of speech that invaded the security terminal. Palpatine had already left on business that did not require the shift of a new guard. General Tarkin could take care of the Emperor alone with a simple blaster on his leather clad hip.

There had been no imposed threat by the few rebel squads that faded into the black misery of the galaxy. Palpatine could handle the few legions of senators that impatiently demanded the attention of the empire.

"Mi'lord...we have prepared your starship." The thin feeble guard had whimpered. His dark leather hand held out the sharp, pointed key that drew the Executor's engine into a soft roar.

Vader removed the key from the leather clad hand that trembled with fury. His dry lips crushed into a sterile frown. He withdrew the edged key from the guard's fury shaken hand. He clamped his mechanical fingers around the sterile key that weighed could be massed as next to nothing.

"Has Sykes returned from his mission on Felucia yet, Captain Nooja?" He had asked. He studied the thinly sculpted man, twist his pointed head from side to side. His deep purple hair swayed against his light mauve, war tattooed flesh.

"Inform me when Sykes returns from Felucia." Vader commanded. Nooja had bowed, as he retreated into the dark pocket of the security chamber. He would have to wait for Sykes to return from the brief mission to the exotic star system to enjoy the lost companionship that he had earned in his youth.

He grounded his fist into his side. His fire lit eyes winced shut with the pain that he inflicted onto the outer curve of his leather clad hip. He gritted his teeth together. He had wanted to confide with Sykes over the emperor's quarrelsome orders that burnt at his soul.

He could not revile the deceased memory of the woman that had carried his child into the quarry of death by taking another woman into his bed. Sykes had always been knowledgable even in the afterglow of his life as Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would know what to do, even if it meant to move against the emperor's direct order.

He shook his head, his hair fell lose from the thin band that had purchased his golden main in its tight hold. He did not have time to wait for Sykes to slip out of the mission that the emperor had assigned to the former Jedi Master. He had his own missions to deal with before he could take some time to rest in Bast.

He sighed. His thick eyes brows knitted together in distress. He pressed the rotund buttom that stimulated the holoprojector recorder. He fanned out the long black cape that billowed by him, as he stood statued before the lense.

"Sykes, meet me at the Feyor Manor at Theed, Naboo. I require your immediate council." His voice remained stable, as the holoprojector recordered absorbed his simple image. The faint red light died, as he stopped the feed to the machine.

"Captain Nooja, make sure that Sykes receives this transmission when he gets back from Felucia!" Vader barked. The delicate whisper of submission met his scarred ears, as he faded from the security quarters to the ship that commanded his attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Please Read and Review!


	3. Crushed Death Sticks

**Ordered To Love**

**Author: **Ataris

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any affliation with the Star Wars saga.

**Genre: **Romance

**Author's Note: **To explain all of the main characters in the story you can go to the following website: http/boards. you have any questions about the characters or the storyline, you are more than welcome to e-mail me. As I am aware that there may or may not be some confusion over the status of the character Sykes.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He had crushed the death stick beneath the heavy toe of his boot. He pushed out the filtered breath of smoke that held in his cloned lungs. He had stared down at the lifeless corpse of the death stick that spewed its ashes onto the titanium tiles that dressed the abandoned medical centre.

He touched his finger to his soured lips. The torrent taste of chemicals haunted his mouth, in the undesirable aftermath of a gentle kiss. He had tried to escape the allure of death sticks but found their craving too strong to be allowed to arrest the habit.

He pushed the swollen package of death sticks into the deep folds of his dark cloak. He had purchased the neatly wrapped package in a small shop in the tight crevice that unfolded in the deep, exotic wood of Felucia after he ended the mission.

It had been a simple enough mission, though the Emperor had plagued him with the thoughts of wanton victory. The rumour of Jedi had been a lark. A whisper of fallacy that had fallen onto naive ears that screamed to the Empire for assistance. There had not even been a trace that any Jedi have ever been to Felucia since the dawn of the Empire.

There had been similar whispers of Jedi establishments across the galaxy. The Emperor had urged the solo missions to the involuntary planets that sparked with delight over the unfounded rumours that had swept through the star systems' core. He had always had a feeling that Palpatine had not liked him though no words had ever been exchanged between them.

He had brushed the errant strands of red silk that spilled into his honey glazed eyes. He pulled the neutral band from his hair to allow all of his light orange hair to tumble free of its confinement. He had thought of cutting it once, though he had found he had enjoyed the roguish feel of the uncut hair against the curve of his neck.

He felt the familiar tickle of arousement grow in his groin. He had taken a piss since he had landed on the asteroid. There had been little time to stalk the untreasured establishments that wore their welcome away with the rustic whine of forgotten droids.

His fingers had untied the unruly threads that held his standard imperial army pants together. He relieved his penis from his navy blue pants and levelled it to the whitewash walls that had begun to yellow from age. The heated nectar drew down the wall, as he relaxed for a moment.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here with your pants down, Lord Sykes." She had hissed in discontent. Her tight blond ringlets curtained her porcelain face. Her lips had thinned in disgust.

"I am surprised that the Emperor has released you from his bed. Is he displeased with your actions in bed?" He retorted. She remained stilled in the enlightened corridor of the estranged medical facility. He had squeezed out the last few drops of piss.

"The Emperor asked me to check up on you and make sure that you got all the medical records from Polis Massa. Where are the flimsis?" She drew in a sharp breath. He had tied the loose cords of his pants together in a tender knot.

"What are so important about five year old medical profiles that the Emperor is having his beloved soothsayer Alia, check up on me? " Sykes had asked. His hands crossed before his stomach.

Alia leaned forward, her hand stroked his smooth white skin that remained free of the scars of facial hair. She allowed her lips to gentle caresses his swollen mouth before she had released them in sour note.

"What could Lord Vader say if he heard that you were smoking?" She laughed, "Come, I heard that Lord Vader is desperate for your companionship."

Sykes had nodded, as he followed the young woman into the womb of the imperial starship. His lips tasted of her soft flora fragrance. He could deny the fortune that the emperor held each night when he made love to the woman that he had craved since she had opened his eyes on the second anniversary of the empire.

"Are you going to hurry or am I going to have to order a few battalions to level you onto the ship!" Alia barked, annoyed with the slow pace that Sykes had taken toward the disheveled path to the ship. He had sighed as quickened his pace to the ship.

There would be time later to find the questions that had puzzled his dreams. That roared in his ears the forgotten name: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and friend to Anakin Skywalker.

---------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Please Read and Review.


End file.
